User blog:MermaidatHeart/0.4 Groups. ;)
Hey there, fellow individuals living the nightmare of Human 0.4! I know this wiki's only a few days old, but once I start making ideas, I DON'T STOP. It's probably unhealthy. So, because I had some spare time at camp today, I was able to draft some teams, and then I went home and revised them to perfection! Each team will have 2-6 members, and these teams will be traveling across Earth. Take note: these are just the first ten teams I've made. There may be more. Let me know what you think of this idea, and which team you think your character belongs in! :D These groups haven't been formed yet, but once all of our characters come together for something, (that's another topic we'll get to later.) we will officially make them! Also, you may notice they have big words you didn't realize exist for names, and you're probably wondering why. The answer: big words make everything more fun. The Prime The Leaders of the 0.4. They're one of the only teams that doesn't travel, they're going to remain in LA. Most of The Prime are going to be adults, and the youngest member is at least eighteen. Here's what's most important: when the Prime want something, they get it. My character Cody Shavelson is a part of this group. The Rancorous The most bitter of the 0.4. Each of the Rancorous lost someone really important to them when the upgrade hit, and that shattered them. They stay away from the 1.0 entirely, because they remind the Rancorous of what they used to have. My character Brad Winston is going to be a part of this group. The Duplicitous The most sneaky of the 0.4. They love exploring new places, and have a fondness for stealing things like food from the 1.0. They typically are quiet around other 0.4, know how to break into anything, and are undeniably the best at staying hidden, even from their fellow 0.4. The Absconders The most afraid of the 0.4. Everything about this new upgrade and the 1.0 terrifies them, so they, like the Rancorous, avoid the 1.0. Most of them had good hearts before the upgrade hit, and possess the moral traits like selflessness and loyalty to each other. My character Astrid McKay is going to be in this group. The Taciturn The most mysterious of the 0.4. They're mostly quiet, and don't open up about their past, even to each other. They're like the Duplicitous, except they aren't capable of hacking and/or breaking into stuff. Some of the 0.4 think they're hiding something, but nobody seems to know what it is. The Mavens The most intelligent of the 0.4. They're smart, and they know it. They tend to brag about what they know to the other 0.4, which, of course, annoys the crap out of them. It's not easy for them to believe the laws of this new world, since they're used to their old world. My character Adrienne Phelps is going to be in this group. The Enmity The most angry of the 0.4. They also lost someone or something really special to the upgrade, and are mad about that as well. However, unlike the Rancorous, they want revenge on the creatures that did this to the 1.0. And because of that, they'll do whatever it takes to take them down. The Optimistic The most hopeful of the 0.4. They were saddened by the loss of friends and family, but they've wiped those tears away. They see what has happened to them as a second chance, not a punishment. They also tend to be the ones that crack jokes most, which the other 0.4 get annoyed by. The Unified The most united of the 0.4. They can really work as a team the most, and are confident in themselves and each other. Nevertheless, none of them like the 1.0 a slight bit, and are disgusted by the technology the 1.0 use. They also tend to be overprotective of the other 0.4. My character Hayden Jenner is in this group. The Variant The most unique of the 0.4. They are definitley the rebels, and you can never really tell what any of these members are thinking. They have a different perspective on this new world they live in, and are the only group who are actually glad they weren't upgraded. However, they're aren't very many of them. ---- So I probably talked a bit too much here, but there's ten of the 0.4 groups. Hope you enjoyed! :) Now, here's where you come in. I want you guys to tell me what group you want your characters to be in, keeping in mind there's a 6-member-max. Also, from now on, include the group name when you request characters! Peace, Love, And Fezzes! :D Category:Blog posts